


#LikeYouBatWay

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barbara and Barry bond over mysteries and being detectives, College Student Bruce Wayne, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Embarrassed Barbara Gordon, F/M, Geek Love, Hopeful Barbara Gordon, M/M, Oblivious Barry Allen, Scheming Barbara, Secret Relationship, Unlucky Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Barbara Gordon is a detective. She never lets herself get distracted from the clues. There's nothing more important than solving a mystery. Except every PI has their girl Friday, and in this case Barry fits the description.After realizing her feelings for her friend are more than platonic, what will she do? Is there a chance that Barry might return her affections? Or does he not like her that way?She'll just have to take the risk... but she won't be doing it alone.Day 4 of Batflash Week - Secret Relationship & High School/College
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Barry Allen, Barbara Gordon/Barry Allen (one-sided), Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Batflash Week 2019





	#LikeYouBatWay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!! Double Posting!!
> 
> I had this one ready in my folder forEVER! It was the first one I wrote, the one I was most excited for because when I saw the prompt the idea came to me INSTANTLY.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! :)

During lunch the girls don’t always sit together, busy either with school clubs or other friends. But they set aside every Wednesday in their schedules to eat at the same table. All six of them would gather in their designated spot and catch up on what they missed. Diana introduced the idea after a whole week passed when the max occupancy of their group never went over three. They agreed that they needed one lunch where all that mattered were each other. And nothing save an emergency would distract any of them from enjoying it.

Barbara wouldn’t call her feelings an emergency, but she could barely focus on Kara complaining about their chemistry teacher as she pushed her food around. Especially when the mush took the shape of a lightning bolt. She rested her chin on her elbow and sighed dreamily, a sappy grin blossoming on her face.

“Babs!”

She startled, arms flapping dramatically as she fell back with a yelp. When Barbara recovered it was to five curious stares bearing down on her. “Yes?” she asked, as if she wasn’t sprawled on the floor.

“Are you okay?”

Barbara shot up, cheeks burning. “Am I okay? Who asks that kind of question - of course I’m okay do I  _ look _ not okay? Because I’m not. I mean, I am - I’m okay…” Strangling her bat ears on her hoodie, Barbara nearly tore them off.

Zatanna laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling. “We were calling your name for a full minute but your mind was a million miles away.”

“Oh, yeah,” she tried playing it off, scoffing, “I was thinking about a project that I have due tomorrow, obviously. It’s… yeah…”

“Really?” Kara smirked, poking at Barbara’s plate, “does it have to do with  _ electricity _ ?”

Barbara glared, smearing the lightning bolt. “No!”

“Because it’d make sense,” she continued, “why you were doodling lightning all throughout History - although the hearts? And inside them…  _ Barbara Gordon  _ plus  _ Barry Allen _ -”

“Kara!” Barbara hissed, “Why were you looking at my notes?”

“You know I don’t pay attention in that class. When she mentioned we had a test coming up I’d hoped you’d written it down or something.”

About to launch into a lecture on vigilance, Barbara gets sidetracked by Zatanna squealing at her other side. “Barry Allen? You have a crush on Barry Allen?”

“Not so loud, Zee!” she whispered, glancing around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully Barry didn’t, the senior joking around with Hal and Oliver a few tables away. He glanced over, though, and caught her staring. Barry smiled and waved, Barbara returning it albeit weaker. The crooked smile fell among the chorused cooing from her table.

“Barry’s one of the nicest guys in school,” Jessica said, “You’d be so cute together!”

“How did this happen?” Karen asked, “You weren’t acting like this the other day?”

Barbara bit her lip, cutting off her own excited squeals. “Okay,” she started, “well I was staying late at Sweet Justice, working on that stolen chemicals case remember?”

The others left, each having their own plans to attend to. Barbara didn’t mind, content to figure out the mystery. Especially since none of the others shared her passion for them. She noticed how their eyes glazed over at times, Kara almost always snapping and telling her to get to the point. Being alone meant she could piece the clues at her own pace.

However an hour in she needed a change in scenery and took her research from their base and up to the public space of Sweet Justice. Commandeering a table she told Barry to keep her floating in milkshakes until she was done. While Barbara pieced together more of the scene, the lynchpin tying the case together was lost to her. “What am I missing…  _ What am I missing? _ ” she groaned, slumping onto the table.

That’s when Barry stopped by with her fifth milkshake. He leaned over Barbara and studied her notes. “This looks like too much work for extra credit,” he chuckled, “What seems to be the problem?”

Barbara sighed and sat up. “No it’s not extra credit I’m… trying to guess where this thief is going to strike next! I’m stressed and not even  _ milkshakes _ are helping.” She still snatched it from his hand, because they aided in other ways besides mystery solving.

Barry smiled. “You want to maybe talk about it?”

“No, no,” she waved him off, “I wouldn’t want to  _ bore _ you.”

“You kidding? I love mysteries!”

Barbara stopped slurping her drink. “You do?”

“Of course,” he nodded, sitting across from her, “To me, mysteries are like a kind of science. There’s testing theories, sifting through data, comparing samples…” Barry launched into a passionate explanation of forensics that Barbara tuned out. Instead she focused on the lightning crackling in Barry’s eyes, his beaming smile, and how he practically vibrated from excitement. These thoughts led her onto a path with one obvious conclusion.

Barry Allen was cute. From there she was doomed.

“We spent the entire night talking over the case,” she gushed, remembering it, “And because I had someone to talk with it helped me see a clue I glossed over by accident! It was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d fall for a  _ nerd _ .”

Barbara pouted at her friend, ready to launch into another lecture when she noticed the troubled expression marring Diana’s face. “Diana,” she said, “is something wrong?”

“Are you sure this is wise, Barbara?” she asked, “It’s a wondrous thing, these feelings of ‘the crush’. But you remember how I acted when…  _ Steve _ … was around. Do you think this could interfere with our mission?”

“It won’t!” she promised, grinning, “because this won’t be a crush for long!”

Zatanna gasped, squeezing her arm. “You’re gonna ask him out?”

“In a way...”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s a yes or no question, Babs. Simple. Don’t try and complicate it any further.”

Barbara slammed her fork onto the table, fire burning behind her determined gaze. “I can’t ask him out! That’s too risky! But don’t worry, I have a plan. And it’s  _ going _ to work.”

* * *

The next day Barbara shuffled into school defeated, dragging her backpack behind her. All the usual pep was replaced with a crushing, frustrated disappointment. She could only focus on the storm clouds hanging overhead, so she didn’t see the hand that shot out and dragged her backwards.

“You don’t know who you’re messing with -”

“Barbara, calm down,” Diana said, squeezing her arms, “it’s only us.”

Her friends gathered around her, each wearing their own best worried features. Zatanna’s pouty lips and Karen’s shining eyes were in fine company alongside Diana’s set jaw, Jessica’s drawn brows and Kara’s clenched fist.

Barbara preempts them all. “I’m fine.”

“That’s a lie if I ever saw one,” Jessica sighed, laying her hand over Diana’s on Barabara’s shoulder. “You can tell us Babs.”

“Or,” Kara said, “we can use Diana’s lasso on you.”

Diana rejected the idea immediately. “I don’t use my lasso on my allies… if I don’t have to.” She glanced at Barbara, “I don’t have to, do I?”

Unable to find a weak link their fencing, Barbara accepted her fate. “You don’t,” she said, slumping into a nearby desk, “I’m… I’m a little upset.”

“A little?” Karen said, “Barbara, we’ve never seen you frown for this long! What happened?”

She wrung her hands. “Remember how I told you all that I had this  _ plan _ to deal with Barry and my feelings… well… it kinda, completely... fell apart on me.” Barbara squeaked the last part in a rush, hiding behind her fingers when done. After a beat of silence she looked between her fingers at her friends.

No one seemed too shocked.

“Really?”

“Well,” Diana rubbed her neck guiltily, “when you told us what it was we… didn’t think it would work.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me!”

“We didn’t want to burst your good mood,” Zatanna said, “and there  _ was _ a chance it could have worked… a  _ teeny-tiny, little chance _ .”

“It  _ would  _ have worked!” Barbara shouted, “If the world would’ve stopped butting in at  _ every possible moment _ !”

Diana guided her into her seat again. “Why don’t you tell us what happened. From the beginning?”

Steeling her nerves and gathering her courage, Barbara thought back to yesterday and began.

After school Barbara ran home to gather supplies for her plan. Knowing Barry liked mysteries, she decided to create one of her own. Leaving a clue for Barry to find, he would hurry over to the perfect location finding Barbara waiting for him in a surprise date. “It was so totally perfect,” Barbara sighed, “until…”

She set up the small picnic first, knowing there’d be no time after dropping off the note at Sweet Justice. However racing over on her scooter in high spirits, Barbara didn’t count on her location being the scene of some drama.

“I mean a park  _ is _ Ivy’s stomping ground,” Kara said, “Should’ve thought of that when picking a place.”

“You beat her though, right?” Karen asked.

Barbara nodded. “With help from Barry.” He zipped in, already in costume, surprised to see Ivy there. “I tried to salvage it,” she continued, “while he was dealing with her I scrawled another note and dropped it where he could find it.”

And when he read it Barbara zipped away, picnic basket tucked under her arm.

Arriving at the new location she caught Barry in the middle of a heated battle with Giganta. “Go to the docks, there was a villain. Go to the zoo,  _ another _ villain! Until finally I thought the park would work with Ivy gone. But then…”

The darkness made it difficult to see; Barbara wouldn’t let that stop her. She lit flashlights and shoved them into the ground around the blanket. Barry wouldn’t miss her. Panting, still in costume, Barbara didn’t realize anyone else could see her, too.

“My, my, my! Who has bright red hair, a face so fair, and a wit unmatched and rare?”

Her friends groaned. “The Riddler?” Zatanna scoffed, “I thought we sent that creep packing last month?”

“He must’ve escaped,” Barbara shrugged, “And given his M.O., when Barry showed up…”

“The true mastermind behind today’s villainy!” Barry cried, holding The Riddler up by his collar, “Of course it had to be you! No one else would have left those riddles just lying around!”

“What?” he asked, “I don’t - I don’t know what you’re talking about -”

“You’re going back to Gotham where you  _ belong _ !” Barry said, punching once more and knocking him out. Shouldering the unconscious villain, he turned to a gaping Batgirl. “Thanks for the assist all day, Babs - I mean…  _ Batgirl _ . We make a pretty good team!” She couldn’t answer him, too shocked to speak. “I’ve got this no problem, and you can get return to your…  _ night picnic _ .”

Stepping over a stray flashlight, he caught sight of a sandwich she laid out in preparation. “Oh! Turkey pesto! I love those - you don’t mind…?” To him, her silence was answer enough. With his other hand he snatched the sandwich, thanked her, and ran off.

“And that’s what happened,” Barbara sighed, “My whole plan…  _ ruined _ .”

She expected sympathy from her friends. Kara’s obnoxious laughter was anything but understanding. Barbara glared at her friend while she bent over.

“Oh, man,” she breathed, “how can the fastest man alive be so  _ slow _ on the  _ uptake _ . Ha!” Humor infectious, the others began giggling as well.

“Not you, too!”

“Sorry Babs,” Zatanna giggled, “it’s so…  _ horrible _ .”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“That’s  _ why _ we’re laughing!” Kara snorted, wiping a tear from her eye. Regaining composure, she returned to full height. “Okay, seriously though, what happened was a whole mess of bad luck.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Oh Babs,” Jessica reached out to her again, “it was only a minor setback. Not a total failure -”

“It  _ was _ though!” Barbara jumped up, “If it happened maybe once or twice it would have been a setback! Everything that went on yesterday was fate telling me it’s not supposed to be.”

“Don’t be silly, Barbara,” Diana said, “the Fates do not concern themselves too heavily with matters like this. I’m sure it was all really bad luck.”

She hid behind her hands once more, screaming into them. Barbara heard Karen whisper to Diana, “I don’t think she meant the  _ actual _ Fates…”

Jessica dragged her into the light, squeezing her hands. “Look, you shouldn’t give up hope yet.”

“Hope?” Kara scoffed, “I thought you were the lantern of willpower?”

“Which is why,” she continued, “Babs shouldn’t give up. It was only one night. Maybe the next one won’t be so bad.”

“How can you be so sure?” Barbara asked her, “Who’s to say the same thing won’t happen again?”

“Because someone else will be fighting crime that night…”

* * *

Barbara pulled at her hoodie strings while walking side by side with Barry, tamping down the blush rising to her cheeks. Every so often they bumped into each other and she had to cut off the squeals rising in her throat.

“Y’know,” Barry started, “it was pretty empty in the museum tonight, not that I didn’t mind. Meant we didn’t have to wait to see the new exhibit. Usually, though, there are all sorts of crowds the first few days. Weird, right?”

She chuckled, swallowing around the clump of nerves in her throat. “Well we  _ did _ go an hour before closing, so it’s not  _ that _ weird...” He shrugged, agreeing with her cover.

When they entered the museum there were a lot of people still hanging around. An exhibit on a recently discovered pharaoh’s tomb from Egypt always drew interest. Especially since inside they discovered artifacts that looked alien in origin. Parts of a spaceship alongside strange cloaks adorned with metallic feathers meant that there was more about Prince Khufu and his wife Chayara researchers hadn’t realized.

It wasn’t only everyday civilians who were interested, either. As they made their way through the hall of magnets Barbara noticed a shadowy figure creep around a corner. Her heart fell into her stomach.

Luckily Barbara was prepared that time. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she stopped Barry, “wait for me?” He nodded, and Barbara snuck behind a plant to radio for her friends. While Karen slipped by without notice, Kara zipped through like a hurricane. Barry hadn’t seen, though, too preoccupied playing with some of the magnets on display. Everyone else did and quickly cleared the room.

It took careful coordinating and precision to ensure Barry remained unaware of the activity happening in the museum, but they managed to see the exhibit and avoid the villain. There were close calls, especially when examining a few of the hieroglyphics. The shadowy thief was right behind them, claws sharp and ready. Barbara snuck out a bat-a-rang only for Jessica to lock it in an emerald bird cage.

Now, far away from the museum, she hoped that was the end of any villainy for the day.

“Thanks again for inviting me,” Barry said, smiling at her, “it was a lot of fun.”

“Totally! I had fun, too! I mean, of course I’d have fun because you’re a pretty fun guy to hang around… not that I only think you’re that I mean - I mean you’re  _ more _ than that! You’re…” she squeaked to an end, tugging the strings on her hood too far and causing her hood to pucker over her face. Quickly she tears it off, completely embarrassed.

Barry had moved on, obvious to her faux pas. He stood by a hot dog vendor staring at the contents. “You want a hot dog? My treat.”

“Sure!” Barbara stepped over, bouncing while the vendor made their hot dogs.

From out of the corner of her eye, however, she spotted a familiar silhouette charging towards them. Two lamp posts burst, glass shattering from uncontrolled lightning blasts. She glared, growling. “Livewire.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” she shoved him towards the cart, “I need to tie my shoe.” Kneeling she lit up her communicator again. “Anyone free to deal with Leslie? She’s inbound!”

No one answered her, but Barbara heard bushes rustle nearby. Diana jumped out and tackled Leslie out of the street and away from them. Zatanna whooshed after her, purple glitter trailing behind.

“I swear,” Barry huffed, hot dogs in hand, “I thought I heard -”

“Nothing! You heard nothing!” Barbara took her snack from him and dragged Barry away, arms looped together, “It’s so beautiful tonight, not a care in the world. No crime or anything, really! So there’s no reason to think of the quiet as anything suspicious,  _ okay _ !”

“Okay?” Barry dug his heels in, stopping them, “Any reason we’re zipping by it?”

Barbara snorted, “Didn’t think you had any problem with going fast?”

“No, but usually I’m the one caught speeding,” he chuckled, “what’s got your engine revved?”

She ducked her gaze, shuddering a nervous breath. Barry watched her with an easy grin, not pressuring her any further than his simple question. Barbara drew upon the strength and courage she reserved for fighting crime into this moment, knowing that it’s perfect for revealing her feelings. Ignoring her nerves, Barbara turned to face him again. “Barry, I -”

“Oh, hold that thought.”

He shoved his hot dog into his mouth and pulled his phone out. Checking it over, Barry sighed and his smile melted into something softer. He sent a quick text and pocketed it again.

“So?” Barbara asked, “anyone important?” At the back of her mind a voice whispered something horrible that floated around like a gnat she couldn’t shake.

“Wha - oh, sorry,” Barry blushed, shrugging, “Um… look, I hate to cut and run…”

Barbara’s mood fell, her bubble burst. “What?” she whispered.

“I had fun today, really,” he said, “we should hang out more, outside of Sweet Justice and  _ work _ , y’know? I’ll see you in school tomorrow!” Then he zipped away into the city, Barbara left behind in the dust. Her hot dog slid out of her bun, slapping the ground and condiments spraying everywhere. A tear forced its way onto her face and trailed down her cheek.

“Oh Barbara,” Jessica started from behind laying a hand on her shoulder, “I’m so-”

“Please,” she cut her off, “Don’t say it.”

“What a jerk though,” Kara scoffed, “All the hard work we went through to give him a great day - I crashed through  _ Venus _ !”

“Kara,” Zatanna hissed, “stop making this about you! Can’t you see Babs is hurting!”

“Not as bad as Barry’ll be hurting,” she said, cracking her knuckles, “I say we corner him before school and -”

“No.”

“What?”

“No,” Babara said, hurt fading into steely determination, “because I’m not giving up. There’s nothing to feel sorry for yet.”

Jessica whooped, clapping. “That’s the spirt, Barbara!”

“May Aphrodite bless you on your quest for love,” Diana said.

Barbara waved at her friends, running, “Thanks for all your help girls. But now it’s time for Batgirl to take point!”

* * *

She found him on a rooftop, facing the shadows in his Flash costume. “Barry!” she yelled, “Barry!”

Barry startled, spinning his heel. “Batgirl,” he said, glancing behind him, “What are you doing here?”

“We didn’t finish our conversation,” Barbara huffed, stomping her way over, “You  _ left _ .”

“I - I know,” he started, hands raised between them, “but we can do this tomorrow at school, can’t we?”

“No!” she said, “We can’t. Because I had a plan in place to tell you that I liked you but it didn’t work out and then I had another one and my friends helped me except you had to go and ruin it by running away  _ just _ as I was about to confess the deepest secrets of my heart and - and - and…” Barbara puffed up her chest then slowly deflated.

Barry stared wide-eyed during her speech, mouth open.

It irked her. “Well? Are you gonna  _ say something _ ?”

Jolted into action Barry’s cheeks burned to match the color of his costume. “Oh, well um - that’s real sweet Babs,” he said, scratching his neck, “I like you, too, but…”

He didn’t need to finish. “Oh.”

“I’m really sorry Babs -”

“No, no,” she stepped back, arms crossed, “it’s okay. I… I probably should’ve taken all that happened as a sign it wouldn’t work out.”

“No, no Babs,” Barry continued, hesitatingly reaching over to her, “don’t be so hard on yourself… it’s not what you think. I… I think you’re really cool and smart and - and I like how we both have similar interests and I’m probably as big a fan of Bats as you…”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better!” she asked, “You’re basically saying we’re perfect for each other except for one small thing -”

“I’m already dating someone!”

His outburst stilled her frantic mind. Barry froze, obvious to her that he didn’t mean to share that little piece of information with her. The irritation and annoyance waging war inside her cooled off into a reluctant disappointment. “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Barry said, “Babs, I… I think you’re amazing, and  _ anyone _ would be lucky to be with you like that but… we’re perfect the way we are. As friends. And I hope this doesn’t come between us?”

Her heart softens at his plea; his words comforting to hear. “Of course,” she said, “But… if we’re friends, I don’t think we should keep  _ secrets _ between us…”

He stiffened again, gulping. “I mean,” he rubbed at his neck, “some secrets are okay -”

“Please!” Barbara cut him off, “You can tell me. You already told me you were dating! Can you not tell me? Is it someone I know? Is it? Is it?”

Barry glanced behind him, “Well…  _ kinda _ -”

“Who is it? Who is it, who is it, who is it, who is  _ it _ ?”

“Batgirl.”

Her body shut down from shock. She recognized that voice, having heard it from listening in on frequent calls with her dad. From the shadows her hero emerged. “Batman!”

“Hello,” he said, smirking.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, but given the whirlwind of recent events and her confusion, she chose the first thing that crossed her mind. “I thought you’d be taller?”

His smirk fell into a frown, and instantly she shifted into overdrive to fix it. “Not that it’s bad I think I imagined you so tall because I’ve never actually seen you only heard about you and, well, my imagination went wild so you’re not  _ too _ short. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see you here I mean why are you here is there a villain you’re chasing? Do you need me to partner with you to chase them? Is that why you’re here, is it? Is it, is it, is it -”

“Batgirl,” Barry stopped her, looking particularly flustered, “he’s not here for any of that.”

“Then what would he be doing here! On this rooftop, at this time of night, hiding, with you…” The clues flew at her rapidly, from Batman’s expectant stare to Barry’s shaking hands and everything in between. “Oh my God…” she shouted, “you’re dating -”

Barry’s hand blanketed her mouth. “Please, it’s a  _ secret _ for a reason.”

She pried his hand off of her. “Secret?” she asked, “Why would you…” Barbara gasped, glaring at Batman, “it’s because he’s  _ older _ than you! Batman, how could you -”

“What?” Barry said, “No, Babs, he’s not - yes, he’s older, but by like  _ two years _ .”

“Two years?” Barbara repeated, “What! How are so  _ young _ ? I thought you’d be as old as my  _ dad _ !”

Batman scoffed, scowl deepening. “I’m not  _ that _ old.”

“Explain yourself!” she demanded, pointing at him. And when Barbara realized what she had done she softened her expression and added, “please?”

“No one would take  _ Batboy _ seriously,” he said, “and technically I am a man. A young man.”

“That… makes sense,” Barbara said, “But this…” She gestured between them, asking without any words.

“It kinda came out of nowhere,” Barry admitted, “I was on my way home from a shift at Sweet Justice…”

Barry decided not to speed his way through the route like he normally did, slowing down and enjoying the evening. “Like I thought we were going to do earlier,” Barry chuckled. As he crossed the street, however, he noticed a crawling vine and his attention was captured. Knowing it wasn’t a normal sight Barry changed into his costume and followed it.

“I was in town to capture Ivy,” Batman told her, “you remember, I told you this when you pretended to impersonate your father.”

“You knew that was me!”

“Of course I did. I’m  _ Batman _ .”

“Anyway,” Barry rolled his eyes, “I stumbled on Ivy near the school and confronted her -”

“Just as I touched down, ready to haul her away.”

Their first meeting wasn’t perfect. Barry ran in front of one of Batman’s bat-a-rangs, getting frozen in the process. Batman didn’t realize Barry could create mini tornadoes and was blown away at one point. And throughout the battle they were fighting with each other.

“We didn’t get Ivy that night,” Batman said, “but… other things sort of fell into place...” He flashed a brief smile Barry’s way, causing the other boy to preen under the attention. Barbara cooed at the display. “But we’ve been keeping it under wraps.”

“Distance, secret identities,” Barry added, “it’s something neither of us had to deal with before, and we’re working through this in our own time…”

“So,” Batman continued, “can we trust you to keep this secret, Batgirl?”

There weren’t any doubts. “Of course you can. I’m honored you even told me about this.”

“Why wouldn’t I,” Batman said, advancing towards the rooftop, “Barry’s mentioned you before. That along with your outstanding track record in the field… you’re a great hero, Batgirl. You wear the bat well.” He held out a grappling hook, winking at Barry. “I’ll text you later.” Batman shot off into the night.

Batgirl watched him leave with stars in her eyes, floating. She was brought back to Earth by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Barry said, “are you sure you’re okay with this? With me not… well -”

“Are you kidding?” Batgirl shrieked, hugging him, “Batman said he likes what I’m doing.  _ Batman! _ That’s better than  _ any _ relationship!”

Jumping around with Barry in her arms would have made her dizzyingly happy. She was, but for reasons she didn’t expect.

Rejection never felt so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think?
> 
> Let me know by dropping a kudos/comment below!


End file.
